darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Raveneye
Adam Raveneye (or Atli Hrafnaflóki in his native tongue) is currently lost in Northrend. Some speculate that he is either being hold by Scarlets or the Blue Dragonflight. Appearance Adam is a tall and muscular human. He has blond hair and usually wears his imperial armour with the tabard of the Alliance. He speaks with a heavy Northrendian accent. Background Adam Raveneye was born in Northrend five years before the invasion of Horde. His family moved from the cold north because of rising threat from the Ice trolls of Zul'drak. They came to Stormwind four years before the invasion and had a fairly normal life until the coming of the Orcs. Adam and his family moved with the survivors to Lordaeron and they settled in South Shore. Adam's father died fighting the Orcs in the second war. This was a first of Adam's many tragedies. He grew up in South Shore with his mother and older brother. At the age of twenty Adam's brother, Grimur, went to Dalaran and became a mage-guard. From time to time Grimur would come back home and tell tales of the wondrous city, even show some little magic he had learned. Adam wanted to follow his father's and brother's footsteps and became and guard in South Shore. He got married at twenty-three and moved to Tarren Mill. Seven years later the Scourge rose and started it's rampage. In the same year Adam lost both his wife and his brother. Devastated he joined Jaina on the travel to Kalimdor. He fought there on Mt. Hyjal against the Demons and received a scar on the left side of his body that can be seen today. After the great war Adam lived in Theramore, working as a guard. He soon felt a longing to go to Stormwind and seen the city of his youth. He moved there and became a Marshal under the leadership of Senior Marshal Elrihir. For two years he helped keep law and order in Stormwind. In the Marshals he made a few friends, namely Susan Anela and Ellyana Swiftblade. Before the assault of the Alliance on Northrend Adam was visited by his dead brother. Not as a ghost but as a Death Knight. They talked about what had happened and Adam learned that Grimur had survived the destruction of Dalaran but had been later caught by the Scourge. With the absence of the Senior Marshal and the invasion North, Adam joined the Alliance forces going to the Howling Fjord. Recently he was sent to deliver a message to Commander Eligor Dawnbringer. The message never arrived. Not much is known about Adam's disappearance but at the time he was passing through the Onslaught's territory. Personality Adam is an incredibly heartless person. Whether this is a result of his hardships or simply his origin he is very unloving. He is bred for war and often goes berserk on the battlefield (Much like his brother). He always carries either his sword Blodgjof (Blood-gift) or his axe Rimgigir (Giant-slayer). Trivia - Adam is largely based on Vikings - The name Hrafnaflóki comes from the name of one of the first Vikings to find Iceland. - His accent is a mix of a German and Nordic accent. - More to come! Category:Characters